Ares' Soldier
by Klaus' Vampire Barbie
Summary: A head cannon with my own original character. This is the story of an Ares demigod, Agnes Ranlock, and her life before and after arriving at Camp Half-Blood. Rated T for language.


**Hi guys! So this is an OC (Original Character) head cannon that I wrote based around Camp Half-Blood. I've always loved the War God Ares (he's one of my absolute favorite Gods in all of Greek Mythology) and also because I'm an Ares Demigod ;) haha. Anyway, I wanted to explore what writing from the point of view of an Ares demigod would be like, and I can tell you, it is so enjoyable. I was laughing while writing this HC. Enjoy!**

* * *

I've lived at Camp Half-Blood for most of my life. I arrived here when I was nine – almost ten years old. I've been here for nine years now, and so has my brother Xavier. Xavier was my twin; we were fraternal twins, so we weren't identical, but we still had very similar features to some extent. We were similar with our personalities too, though he was more of a shit head than me. Xavier was cocky, way too flirtatious and had an obsession with how '_sexy_' and '_muscular_' he was. Talk about self-obsessed and stuck-up. Not that I could talk much. I was cocky too, but not Xavier's definition of cocky. I was a smart ass, a total bitch, and absolutely loved breaking things – and I loved being that way. If you couldn't handle it, then go take a hike.

Speaking of taking a hike, mum took one as soon as she could. _Yeah, see you later ma! Your children are really feeling the love! _

Anyway, our _lovely _mother shipped us off as soon as possible. For several reasons, really. She might have kept us if we were the kids of any other God apart from our dad Ares, but since he was the War God, you could imagine what two Ares demigods that clashed all the time would be like to care for.

Reason number two: Apparently she couldn't stand being around us because we reminded her too much of Ares. I guess I could understand that, but it didn't mean I felt sympathetic towards her. _No way_. That hopeless excuse of a mother needed to earn it first!

Reason number three: Us being around her put her in danger. Usually, a mother would have a maternal instinct to protect her children. Well, she wasn't much of a mother. She just wanted to protect herself.

I guess her shit parenting and my dad's absence just amplified what I would truly be like when I got older, but it was already so obvious that I idolized my father so much more than my mother. Yeah sure, I'd never seen the guy, but I heard him sometimes, in my head, when I needed him most. I know it sounds stupid, but when you're a demigod, the stupid shit is always the norm.

* * *

We got expelled from every school we went to. Xavier always ended up breaking a few people's bones each time and destroying school property, and I was a similar case, though I wasn't discrete like my brother. My mother received an endless amount of letters from the school about my 'shocking behaviour'. _'Agnes was recently caught abusing a senior student', 'Agnes has been suspended for persistent destruction of school property'_ etc., etc. But the best one that got a horrible expression from my bitch mother was from the student counsellor: _'I have noticed aggressive behaviour from Agnes towards several students. It is highly recommended that she seeks medical attention as she may, from my professional views, need to receive help from a psychologist to help her learn to control her temperamental outbursts.' _

Now that one was gold.

* * *

So that's how we ended up here; Xavier and I. Next thing I knew, I became Ares cabin leader, and that was a title I claimed proudly. It put Xavier in a shit mood since he wasn't chosen as cabin leader, so naturally, I was all smug about it and rubbed it in his face. Then the true responsibility of it hit me as the years went on.

Every day I spent here, I became even prouder to be Ares' daughter. When people started calling me 'Soldier', I'd smirk smugly and think _yeah, that's right. I'm a tough, brutal bitch_.

I trained every day; sometimes by myself, other times with either my siblings or that Athena boy, Eely Malcolm. I'm not the kind of person that denies things, so yes, I trained with him because I thought he was hot. It's out there now anyway. No need to keep secrets or tell lies when that just makes things worse than brutal honesty.

By the time we were fourteen, Eely had been given a quest, and I didn't see him for four years. During that time, I trained even more, determined to go on a quest of my own as soon as I had the chance. I had it in me. I knew I did. My father even called me his '_favourite soldier'_, and you would not believe how proud I felt to be his daughter when he told me that. I already had so much Ares pride, but that one simple comment from him amplified it 100 times over.

I trained even more once I had that conversation with my Dad. I was over the moon at his comment, and wanted to keep my title as his favourite. So obviously, I pretty much made the training arena my home, and yes, I'll even admit it, I didn't separate from my Celestial Bronze sword that Ares gave me. At all. I took that bad boy with me wherever I went. I was completely obsessed with it. Still am. Sort of…I guess…

* * *

I discovered that I had a real knack for fighting, absolutely loved war and battle of any kind, and found breaking things way too enjoyable, it made some people seriously concerned. I got angry pretty easily too, so that just gave everyone the impression that I had more than just the typical dyslexia and ADHD. Some people thought I had anger management issues, which I can definitely agree on. And had a serious tendency for violence, which I could also agree on. But hey, if you're going to be the daughter of Ares, you had to live up to the description, and I sure had no trouble with that at all.

* * *

**Please review, guys! Thanks for reading :) **  
**Celeste xoxo**


End file.
